Embodiments described herein relate to three-wheeled motor vehicles and more specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to systems and apparatus for reverse-trike vehicles.
In an effort to reduce cost of operation, it has been desirable to reduce the fuel consumption of automotive vehicles that include an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the size and power of some known vehicles are being reduced to improve the fuel efficiency of the engines included therein. Moreover, internal combustion engines themselves are becoming ever more fuel efficient. Such advances in efficiency, however, are limited, and can contribute to an increased interest in alternatives to traditional four-wheeled automobiles.
One such alternative to traditional four-wheeled vehicles is a motorcycle. Known motorcycles are inherently more fuel efficient than even the smallest four-wheeled vehicles, and can also often provide a level of performance that is otherwise not present in some four-wheeled vehicles. Thus, known motorcycles can provide a stimulating and fuel efficient alternative to known four-wheeled vehicles. On the other hand, motorcycles are inherently less safe than four-wheeled vehicles and therefore, can be unacceptable to some potential motorists.
The goal of combining the desirable features of both four-wheeled vehicles and motorcycles has led to the development of three-wheeled vehicles. One known configuration of a three-wheeled vehicle includes two wheels at the front of the vehicle and one wheel at the rear of the vehicle, commonly referred to as a “reverse-trike.” Known reverse-tires commonly have very limited space to accommodate components thereof due to their reduced width at the back end. Therefore, the vehicle components, such as the engine and/or fuel tank, cannot be arranged in the same manner as either motorcycles or four-wheeled vehicles.
Some known three-wheeled vehicles include a straddle seating arrangement, similar to the seating arrangement of a motorcycle. This seating arrangement allows for the reduced width of the back end portion of the vehicle (i.e., that includes the rear wheel), at least in part, by accommodating certain drive train components, such as the engine and/or fuel tank, partially or completely under the seat. In some known straddle-style three-wheeled vehicles, the operational controls of the vehicle (e.g., throttle control, brake control, clutch control, etc.) are arranged at least in part on the handle bars, similarly to those found in motorcycles. In some instances, this arrangement of the operational controls can deter potential motorists because of the potential need to learn how to operate the controls. In addition, common straddle-style three-wheeled vehicles have an open seating area that can result in drivers being subjected to undesirable conditions in the event of inclement weather or the like. Moreover, open seating areas can be inherently more dangerous than enclosed seating areas that can further deter potential motorists.
Other known three-wheeled vehicles include an enclosed seating area and can further include a recumbent seating arrangement that is similar to those found in four-wheeled vehicles. In some such vehicles, the operational controls of the vehicle can be similar to those commonly found in four-wheeled automobiles. For example, some such vehicles can include a steering wheel and a foot pedal arrangement of the throttle control, the brake, and/or the clutch. The configuration of such vehicles, however, can often result in a further reduction of space with which vehicle components can be located. For example, in some known reverse-tires, the fuel tank is located below a portion of the seating area, thereby limiting possible seating arrangements. More specifically, the placement of the fuel tank below the recumbent seat can limit and/or prevent the implementation of an adjustable seating arrangement because of limitations in space and mounting locations. Accordingly, the seats included in such instances can be substantially less ergonomic and/or comfortable.
In an effort to accommodate drivers of varying sizes, the foot pedal controls of some such vehicles can be made adjustable. Adjusting the foot pedal controls, however, can be difficult, time consuming, and/or can require special tools. Furthermore, there can be an increased potential of loosening and/or moving of the foot pedal controls during operation that can lead to a loss of control of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved systems and designs for three-wheeled vehicles.